Jessy's Quest
by Venom's Cross
Summary: Hoenn is a big and dangerous place. But for Jessy Goldsmith, she strives for it. When she gets her own Pokémon and the Pokémon Master at her side, she will stop at nothing. I don't own Pokémon. Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri do.
1. Chapter 1

People.

Hate them.

I'm reminded every day what a worthless piece of crap I am.  
>How?<p>

First off, my father. Poor drunken bastard; we uh, lost my mother when I was... about eight.

Blamed me for it.

After his binges, he comes home and reminds me everyday.  
>There's more that he does, but I'd rather not tell you.<p>

Then there's school. Ignorant ass holes.

I'm... A softie.

Don't get me wrong, I've kicked ass before, but I'm in high school now. People are more aggressive. Also more brutal towards one another.

I have many enemies, and few friends.

But still, bullies don't help.

All I want to do, is start my journey.

That's enough of me; let's go to now.

*SLAM*

"GET YUR ASS DOWN HERE," my father yelled.

I sighed and put away my violin and trudged down stairs.

* * *

><p>"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, ASH KETCHUM SHOWS HIS SUPERIORITY, LEAVING ALDER WITH ONE POKÉMON LEFT!"<p>

A teenage boy of about 15 stands at one end of a battlefield, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a blue hat with a red pokéball imprint on it. He is known as Ash Ketchum.

He grinned, nodding to his Snorlax that was standing on the battlefield, panting slightly.

"Return," Ash said, holding up a pokéball; a red light hitting the normal-type.  
>He hit the button, making the ball smaller. He put it in his green backpack and pulled out a different one.<p>

Across the field, stood a man wearing a long tan shirt, with a belt of pokéballs around his neck. He was stressed and worried. Ash still had five Pokémon, while he had one, but it's his strongest.

He reluctantly grabbed one of the pokéballs on his belt, throwing it on the field. A large white and blue bug with red wings appeared on the field. It smirked at the man across the field, awaiting it's opponent.

Ash threw a pokéball, revealing a metallic blue bug with a giant horn.

"_Her-Heracrew_!" It cried out.

"The battle between Volcarona and Heracross will begin NOW!"

"Heat Wave!"

"Protect," Ash said calmly.

The heat hit the blue barrier hard, but the bug felt nothing, grinning at the other bug.

"Mega Horn."

The beetle's horn glowed white, then made chase for the fire-type.  
>It eventually caught up and stabbed Volcarona in the back, making it cry in pain. It hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.<p>

"Close Combat," Ash said.

The beetle started punching and kicking the bug on the ground, making it cry loudly in pain.  
>After a while, Heracross stopped and jumped back to Ash. Volcarona weakly got up.<p>

"Flare Blitz!" Alder cried.

The bug became cloaked in fire and dashed towards Heracross.

"Protect."

A blue screen came out in front of the bug. The fire-type crashed into it, surprisingly breaking it and hitting the beetle.

"Heracross!" Ash yelled.

The beetle got up, but was covered in flames.  
>'Oh no. It's burned. It's attack is lowered. We can do this. Advantages. That's all we need,' Ash thought as he scanned the field. Various sized rocks pointed out from the ground. The terrain was uneven and little pebbles were everywhere.<p>

'That's it!' Ash thought.

"Heracross: Seismic Toss!"

The beetle jumped towards the bug and grabbed onto it.

"Volcarona! Psychic!" Alder commanded.

Heracross was outlined in blue and floated into the air. Alder nodded at Volcarona. The bug threw Heracross at a boulder, shattering it. It shakily stood up. The beetle took the effects of burn, and dropped to a knee.

"Hyper Beam!" Alder shouted.

Ash and Heracross' eyes widened.

"Get out of there!" Ash yelled.

Heracross got up, but fell down on its knees.

"Fire!"

A beam of orange came out of Volcarona's mouth and hit the beetle, shooting it into the wall. It's eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Volcarona wins!"

The crowd roared as Ash returned Heracross.

"You did good old friend," Ash whispered to it.

He hit the button to make it smaller and pulled out another.

"Go, Glalie!"

"_Glalie_!" The ice ball shouted.

"AND ASH'S FOURTH POKÉMON IS GLALIE! IS HE SMART WITH HIS DECISION?''

"Ice Beam, Glalie!" Ash commanded.

"Signal Beam!" Alder shouted.

The two special attacks collided, making a huge explosion.  
>The smoke cleared, revealing Glalie behind the bug. Glalie and Ash smirked simultaneously.<p>

"Glalie: Sheer Cold."

Alder felt his heart skip a beat.

"VOLCARONA GET OUT OF THERE!" Alder yelled, nearly screaming.

The chilling attack hit the bug, instantly knocking it out. It's eyes replaced with swirls.

"Volcarona is unable to battle. The victory goes to Glalie and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! That's it for the Unova League! Join us later for the final ceremony!"

Ash walked over to Alder, helping him up.

"Good battle, Ash," Alder congratulated Ash.

"You too," Ash said.

He returned Glalie to its pokéball and released another, revealing a yellow dragon with small wings and two antennae on its head with a horn between them.

"Where are you going?" Alder asked Ash as he climbed aboard Dragonite.

"Gotta make a visit," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Now go off to school," my dad said with a loud burp ensuing it.<p>

I brushed my black/blue bangs out of the way, hoping that it would cover the bruise, and headed to school.

I saw a few Swablu here, Zigzagoon there, just little Pokémon trying to brighten my day.

I found myself in front if the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. I walked in, grabbed my stuff, zipped up my jacket, and walked to class. I walked in and sat in the back. People snickered, I flicked them off, seems normal today.

School was long and tedious, but the good news is, is that the year is almost over, and we get our trainers license then.

Anyways, I'm walking home, and I hear my dad screaming his ass off for some reason.

"Just calm down," the man said.

"You ruined my car!" My father screamed.

I saw a man, with a huge yellow dragon with small wings, standing on the wreck of my fathers car, glaring at my dad.

"Just relax," the man said sternly.

My dad, quick on his temper, threw a punch at the man. The man grabbed his hand and (I guess) squeezed as hard as he can, because I heard a loud crack and my father went down. He then squeezed somewhere else and my dad passed out.

He then looked and saw me. I became paralyzed with fear as he walked towards me.

"Are you okay? Is he your father?" He asked.

I nodded 'yes' and I rushed to my dad. He had a dumb look on his face.

"It's okay. What's your name?" He asked gingerly.

I whispered "Jessy Goldsmith."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Who here likes cliffhangers? No one!

I did this on purpose. I know I left out stuff, but everything (and I mean everything) will be explained next chapter.

Thoughts ? Review! Like it? Hit the 'Favorite Story' button!

'Till next time!


	2. Choose

He reached his hand out and I grabbed it. He pulled me off the ground and we looked at my dad.

There was a long silence, until he broke it. "How do you put up with him?"

"I have my ways," I replied. "Who are you?"

"Ash. Ash Ketchum," he said with a grin.

"Ash?! The Ash?!" I nearly shouted.

"The one and only."

I was speechless. Here I was, talking with Ash Ketchum himself.

"How old are you?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Fifteen," I said.

"You're not on your journey yet?" He asked befuddled.

"The required age is fifteen in Hoenn," I replied glumly.

He looked shocked. "Follow me. We'll get you started. Go get your stuff," he said.

"O-okay," I said, kind of weary of this.

I made my way to my room, dumped out my school bag, and looked for stuff.  
>I decided on clothes definitely. A brush, hat or two, a sleeping bag, and my violin.<p>

I zipped up the bag and went back downstairs and saw Ash sitting there, talking with a small yellow mouse.

"I'm ready," I said quietly.

"Let's get a move on. Prof. Birch is waiting for us," he said as the mouse hopped on his shoulders.

We soon started for the Proffesors Lab. It was long, and silent. I decided to break it.

"So what's your story?" I asked.

"What?" He asked with a half grin.

"Why are you here?" I said, grinning.

"Ah. You'd be here for awhile," he said.

"The lab won't be until Oldale Town," I said with a sincere smile.  
>He exhaled heavily. "Well; I guess it started after the Unova League..."<p>

* * *

><p>Ash stood there in shock. He finally beat Trip, and won the Unova league.<p>

" I DID IT!" Ash screamed, jumping up in down in joy.

The referee walked up to him and gave him the trophy. He stared at his reflection in the gold cup.

He grinned and went to the Pokémon Center.

"See Professor Oak? I did it!" He shouted again.

"Yes I see A-AAAAGH!" Professor Oak yelled as Muk jumped on him from behind.

"I gotta go Professor. I'll get to Kanto as soon as I can!" Ash saluted then turned off the screen.

He walked back to his roomt the trophy. A thought came into his head.

"I barely won. It was luck. Or was it?" His thoughts wrestled in his head. Was his win only on sheer luck? He couldn't say for sure.

He opened the door to his room and say Iris and Cilan in their sleep wear.

"What's wrong Ash?" Iris asked.

"It's nothing, really," Ash said, dismissing his thoughts as the thought if sleeping was sounding pretty good.

He soon found himself lying in bed, with Pikachu at his feet, and his trophy in his arms.

His last thought was 'I did win on luck.'

* * *

><p>"So that's it? You beat this Trip person and decide to frolic in Hoenn?" I said laughing a little.<p>

"No. I decided to train harder than ever for two years. If I could beat Trip with luck, how could I beat Alder?"

"Who's Alder?" I asked.

"The Unovian champion," he said with a grin.

"So what did you do after training?" I asked.

"Well I challenged Alder to a battle. I only lost two Pokémon out of the four that I used," he said looking up.

"Which two?" I asked.

"Donphan and Heracross," he said, kind of glumly.  
>I looked away, not sure of what to say.<p>

"What's your story?" He asked as we walked through the gate of route 101 to Oldale Town.

"Short version or long version?" I asked.  
>"Short."<p>

"I'm born. Mom dies. Dad drinks his woes away. He turns abusive. I go emo. I turn unti an out cast. Then there's right now," I said with a nostalgic smile.

"We're close now. I've got somebody I gotta visit at the lab. Come on!" He said with a smile as he took off running.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and sprinted after him.  
>I eventually caught up to Ash. He was standing in front if a bug glass building, resting on his knees.<p>

"Finally," he said in between pants, smiling.

"Shut up," I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Come on. They're waiting for us," he said as he walked inside.

I followed him and saw the inside. Computers and flashy lights liked the walls. I saw a man sitting at a desk in a lab coat scribbling something. I saw a boy younger than I, writing something down as he looked at a screen.  
>Ash walked up to him and tapped the boys shoulder.<p>

"ASH!" He screamed.

The boy ran up to him and started rambling about somebody named May.

"Good to see you too Max," he said, patting the boys head.

"Who's that?" He asked, looking at me.

"That's Jessy," he started. "She's going to start her journey today!"

"WHAT?!" Came a shout across the room.

"Professor Birch. Long time no see, huh?" Ash said.

The professor rushed to me, looking at me through a magnifying glass.

"Do you have your license?" He asked.

"No," I said, disappointed.

"She has my permission," Ash said, holding out a hand.

"Ah!" The professor said. "Max! The Pokémon!" He shouted, clapping his hands.  
>Max brought out a cart with three red and white balls on a tray.<p>

"Here is your Pokédex. This records the information of any Pokémon you've caught," the professor said, handing me a red machine with a lid opening up with a screen on it.

"And these are the starter Pokémon!" He shouted, tossing the three balls in the air.

Out of the left ball was a small orange chick. The middle was a small green gecko. In the ball on the right was a small blue fish.

"Choose one! It will be your partner through the whole Hoenn league!"

There was a name card in front of each. Torchic was the orange chic, Treeko was the green gecko, and Mudkip was the blue fish.

I looked at each. I knew the types. But it was difficult to choose.  
>After five minutes, I walked forwards, and put hand to the small Pokémon.<p>

"I choose you, Treeko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Why I had her choose Treecko? There's few grass types in Hoenn, so there's more options with a grass starter!**

**If you remember last chapter, Glalie was Ash's fourth Pokémon. Donphan was the first!**

**I want you readers out there to either review or PM me what Pokémon should be on her team! **

**Thank you for reading! Thoughts? Review!**

**Like it? Hit the 'Favorite Story' button!**

**'Till next time!**


	3. Member

Ash and I walked away from the lab, waving goodbye to Max and Professor Birch.

I looked up and saw a streak of red blur across the sky.

"Treecko, eh?" He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and breaking me of my trance.

"Yeah. I like the little guy," I said, glancing at the gecko on my shoulder. "I know somebody you'd like," he said, looking at the clouds

"What would that be?" I asked inquisitively.

He started digging around in his bag. He was taking a while, so I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist.

"Aha!" He said triumphantly, holding a pokéball in the sky.

There was a flash of light and a green lizard with a bushy tail jumped out and landed on the ground. It's eyes landed on my Treecko and it charged with a glowing blade. "Easy. It's a friend," Ash said.

"_Scep_," it said as it walked a head of us.

I was shocked that Ash said I was his friend. He caught note of me thinking and not having a jacket on. "Aren't you cold?" He asked. It was a brutal February.

"No. I'm comfortable," I said with a reassuring smile.

My 'The Verve' (AN:Awesome band. Just saying.) shirt was black so it heated me up fairly fast.

We continued to walk along route 103, when we heard rustling in the bushes. Ash's Sceptile jumped in a tree to see what it was. It jumped down and said something to Ash.

"It's a Wurmple," he said. "Try and battle it."

I was confused, then it hit me. "Alright Treecko! Jump in the grass and throw the Wurmple out!" I commanded.

Treecko sat there and cocked his head. I sweat dropped and lowered my head and arm

The Wurmple jumped out of the grass and stared down my Treecko.

"That might've been too complicated. It's too low of a level and inexperienced to know. Try just a move," Ash said, patting my shoulder.

"Treecko, use Pound attack!" I commanded. He looked at me again. I lowered my head and Ash chuckled.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Ash shouted. A barrage of glowing green seeds poured onto the poor thing. He looked at me with sympathy.

"It's okay. When I first got Pickachu he was stubborn as ever," he said as the mouse(I guess that's Pickachu) hopped on his shoulder with a smile.

"I guess," I said glumly.

He looked at me with a frown. "How about we battle? Just us," he said with a sincere smile.

"Sure," I said returning a smile.

We found a clearing and we stood on either side. A flaming monkey stood in between us as a referee.

I had Treecko stand on my side of the field, waiting for Ashs choice.

"Come on out!" He said as he tossed a ball in the air. Out came a bull with three tails. The ground shook as it landed.

"Easy Tauros. This is just practice," Ash said. Tauros stomped on the ground in agreement.

"_Nape_!" It yelled as it lowered its arms. Sceptile was in a nearby tree, watching us.

"Pound attack, Treecko!" I shouted. Treecko nodded and ran forward. It jumped and hit Tauros in its back. It just stood there, glaring at Treecko.

Treecko jumped back to my side, awaiting Tauros' attack.

"Tauros use Double Team!" Ash commanded. Copies of Tauros surrounded the area, confusing Treecko and me.

"Now use Swagger!" Ash commanded. Tauros confused Treecko somehow. His eyes looked weird.

"Use Pound again, Treecko!" I shouted.

Treecko looked at Tauros, but then looked at a tree in pure rage and attacked the tree Sceptile was in. Sceptile felt the tree vibrate as it steadied itself. I face palmed at Treeckos misfortune.

"Tauros, use Stone Edge! Ash said with a jump. He was really getting into it.

A few dozen pointy stones surrounded Tauros and headed for Treecko. Treecko was fooling around, not noticing the stones. The stones started hitting him, scratching him all over. Treecko fell over with his eyes all swirly.

I ran and picked him up, not knowing what to do. I started to panic.

"Here."

"What is it?" I asked, picking up the small, yellow shard.

"It's a Revive. It revives Pokémon when they faint and a Pokémon Center isn't nearby it's quite helpful," he explained.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Feed it to him," he said.

I put the Revive in his mouth and moved his lower jaw up and down. After a minute, Treecko woke up and looked around. He looked up at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Here. This should heal him up fully," he said, holding out a purple and blue spray.

I sprayed Treecko and he seemed to be fighting fit.

"Let's get a move on. I want to at least have PetalBurg Forest in sight by sun down," he said as he started walking. His demeanor turned serious again.

He returned Sceptile and the flaming monkey, but kept out Tauros.

I ran up to him as the sun was setting. Treecko jumped on Tauros' back and looked around for berries. Or something else.

"What regions have you been in?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"All," he said low. "I'be been crowned the new champion of Unova."

"I knew you had skill but wow! Champion of big old Unova," I said, bedazzled by his achievement.

He looked up.

The sun was down. "We'll set up camp here. I want to make it out of PetalBurg forest by tomorrow night," he said as he stopped walking and surveyed the area.

He called out the flaming ape again and had it light a fire. He returned it and Tauros. I decided to let Treecko sleep out side with us.

I sighed bitterly and pulled out my sleeping bag. I crawled in but couldn't sleep. I found my iPod and plugged in my earbuds.

I couldn't decide on a song so I pressed 'shuffle' and layed back with my hands behind me head.

It was really hot but my sleeping is comfortable so I took off my shirt and used it as a pillow, along with my jacket. Thank God for bras.

The song 'I'm Shipping Up To Boston' by Dropkick Murphys came on. (A/N: I won't put the lyrics in, because there are so few in the short song. But if it's a really good and longer song then I'll put the lyrics.)

I stared at the stars, watching them dance with the moon across the sky. It was...whimsical.

I lost track of time and dozed off.

* * *

><p>I was in a clearing.<p>

No. A field?

It was a meadow.

There was a blanket with a basket, two cups, and some candles.

I walked forward and could make out a person too. When I got about a yard or so away, I could see more features of him.

He was very built. He had a hat and a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

Wait. Why am I dreaming of Ash?!

Suddenly I felt like there was an earthquake.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a jolt, sitting up straight. The sleeping bag fell down, revealing my chest.<p>

Ash looked away when he noticed I didn't have a shirt on.

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I crawled into my sleeping bag.

"My shirt is somewhere around here," I said embarrassed.

After a few minutes, I felt something fall in my sleeping bag. It was my shirt.

I quickly put it on. I jumped out and started to pack up my sleep stuff.

"S-sorry," I said. "It got hot last night."

"It's fine," he said raising a hand. "It's in the past. Let's just get a move on."

I could tell he was embarrassed seeing my breasts, which were a C-cup.

I was embarrassed too. Not just because of that, because of the dream too.

We soon started on our way, with PetalBurg Forest in view, when I realized that my iPod had died.

I mentally cursed and stuffed my earbuds into my pocket.

The bushes started to rustle, and a white and blue bird jumped out. "Whose that?" I whispered as I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Wingull has the habit of carrying its prey in its mouth and hiding them in different locations. This Pokémon rides the winds as if it were skating across the sky."

"Come on out, Treecko!" I yelled as I threw the Pokéball, with Treecko spouting out from it. He placed a little twig in his mouth.

"Use Pound, Treecko!" I commanded. He jumped and hit the Wingull to the ground.

"Again, Treecko!" I shouted.

Treecko spun and hit the Wingull into a tree. It cried in pain as it hit the tree. It wasn't moving. I reached for an empty Pokéball.

"Pokéball, go!" I shouted, throwing the ball at the bird.

It hit the bird and opened; the Wingull was engulfed by a red light and went inside. It wiggled time after time until 'ding!', it was captured!

"I got, a Wingull!" I shouted, raising the Pokéball to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Things happened now haven't they? Few things to say:<strong>

**1) I have changed some of the Gym leaders. I won't reveal which ones were replaced**

**2) In this story, there will be eight Pokémon in a party. **

**3) Unless it says AN(when it's in the actual story), then it's just an authors note. But if it's just in parenthesis, then it's a thought. **

**4) Any questions just PM me. **

**5) Don't forget to review!**


End file.
